


Don't Ever Leave Me

by Shipping_marvelous_things



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, DCU (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Female Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, The League of Assassins - Freeform, Violence, aaah, but these two need to happen!!!!, i am not bi or gay, the struggles of shipping something that was once canon but isn't anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_marvelous_things/pseuds/Shipping_marvelous_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Nyssa have an argument, before Nyssa can do anything can do anything to make it up to her, Sara is called on a mission and gets stabbed. Will she be able to survive?</p><p>Requested by Anon on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ever Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this Anon! Is it what you had in mind...If not, I'll be happy to write another one! Feel free to make more requests!
> 
> Why do they have to be so stubborn?

“What did you just say to me?!” Sara raised her voice, the man in front of her looked straight into her eyes,   
“I said,” he paused, “You have no place in the League, you're nothing more than that that pathetic excuse for an Heir's plaything!”   
“Don't speak of her like that,” Sara hissed,  
“Make me,” he raised his eyebrow.  
Sara lunged at his throat and pierced his ribcage with a knife she had on hand, she looked down at the bleeding assassin. “Burn in hell,” she told him, finishing the job and slicing his throat.  
The room looked at her in shock, “Anyone else feel like saying anything?” she challenged. Everyone was silent, and had taken a bow, Sara was confused, surely this wasn't her doing? When she turned around she saw Nyssa herself standing above the dead man, her eyes were filled with a rage Sara had never seen before.  
“Everybody out!” she demanded, the room was cleared within seconds, but she grabbed one of the younger trainees by the arm, “Clean this mess up,” she ordered, he nodded hastily and went to find cleaning supplies. “Follow me,” Nyssa told Sara, before turning away.   
When they had entered their shared bedroom Sara turned to Nyssa to give her a kiss, but Nyssa pushed her away, “Why did you kill that man?” her voice was calm, too calm,   
“He said something about you that offended me, he deserved to die,” Sara said, matter-of-factly, leaning in to try kiss her partner again, Nyssa turned her head.   
“That was an incredibly irresponsible thing to do Sara. Now you have angered members of the League, you have put a bounty on your head!” Nyssa's voice was infuriatingly calm,  
“Well I'm sorry that I tried to stand up for you! I'm sorry that I care about you and I don't want people to say things that will sully your name! I'm sorry for being a protective girlfriend!” Sara was almost yelling.  
“As much as I appreciate that, you should know better than to act emotionally when provoked. The League has trained you better, I have trained you better. It is not your place to stand up for me, I am perfectly capable of keeping up my own reputation!” Nyssa's voice had raised slightly, but not nearly as loud as Sara shot back,   
“I guess next time I'll just stand by and watch them make fun of you, because apparently that's what you think happens in a healthy relationship! I'll just let them drag your name through the dirt if that's what you want!” Sara poked Nyssa on the chest.  
“Sara I-” Nyssa was cut off by a knock at the door, it was one of her Father's men. He bowed his head, “Ra's Al Ghul has requested Ta'er al Safer's presence My Lady,” Nyssa bowed her head in acknowledgement and turned to Sara, who was already walking past her.  
Sara purposely pushed Nyssa with her shoulder when she walked past, just to let her know how ticked off she was.  
Sara knelt before Ra's when she walked up to him in the hall, “I have a mission for you Ta'er al Safer, you leave in fifteen minutes. The blonde nodded as she arose and went to pack her things, she knew she would be briefed on the details of the mission when she arrived on the plane.  
She walked into their room and completely ignored the brunette lying on the bed reading a book. She angrily stuffed her standard League attire and a few essential items in her bag.  
“You should never go into a mission angry,” Nyssa stated from behind her book, and as soon as her eyes met with Sara's she knew that she had gone too far.  
“Great! More criticism!” Sara said sarcastically. She picked up her bag and headed towards the door.  
“Sara I'm-” Nyssa started to apologize but Sara cut her off,  
“You know what Nyssa? Save it! We'll finish this when I get back!” she shut the door louder than was necessary behind her, making sure Nyssa got the idea that she was not impressed.

 

....

The mission Ra's sent her on was simple, or her team had made it out to be when she was briefed on the aircraft. They were to get in, she was to seduce a high-up arms dealer who had picked a fight with the League, “That was a dumb move,” Sara thought to herself. She spent the plane ride in silence going over the mission plan in her head.  
They landed two hours later at their destination, and there was no time to waste, they immediately put the plan into action. The team headed to a safe-house and gave Sara the clothes she was to wear and told her to go, “Pretty herself up.”  
Sara had a shower, did her hair and make up, and put on the dress she had been given. She looked at herself up in the mirror, she nodded approvingly, Nyssa would have liked her in this dress—No! She wasn't going to think of Nyssa! She was mad at her! Remembering they had a time limit, she exited the bathroom and told the men she was ready.  
She entered the ballroom of the swankiest place in the city, it was filled with filthy-rich snobs, and the majority of the men were plastered. Sara sighed, she hoped this would be a short night.   
With her trained vision, she was able to spot the target almost immediately, and lucky for her, his eyes were on the gorgeous blonde in the royal blue dress, as were quite a few people in the room. She smirked, this was going to be too easy.   
Sara sauntered up to the Portuguese-looking man in an expensive tux and introduced herself, “My name is Sierra Harvey,” she extended a hand to him, but he pulled her towards her in a hug and whispered in her ear, “Antonio Juarez,” his closeness made a shiver run down her spine, only Nyssa was allowed that clos-No! She was thinking about Nyssa again, she needed to shut her out!   
She flirted back and forth with him for what seemed like hours, and finally he leaned in close and whispered, “How about we get out of here and go somewhere more private,” his voice was laced with suggestion, and it physically pained Sara not to gag. “Let's go,” she whispered back.  
He lead her into a fancy room, with silk sheets and a view of the city. He walked towards her and pushed her onto the bed, she had him in her grasp, or so she thought. He pinned her down with his hand to her throat, “League scum! Did you really think I wasn't expecting you to come after me at some point?” his hands wrapped tighter around her neck, but he was no match for her. She had him on the floor in no time, now it was her turn to hurt him, “And it was foolish of you to think they would send an Agent who didn't know what she was doing!” she smirked evilly before snapping his neck as he lay limp on the floor.  
She put her finger to her ear, “Well, that was easy,” she told her men on the other side of the comms. Sara had spoken too soon, as she turned around to exit the room, a knife was embedded into her stomach. Her skin paled from the impact of the blade cutting through her soft skin, she fell to the floor, as her vision started to cloud, the last thing she heard was one of her team members saying, “Get her back to the League! The Heir will have our heads if she dies!” and he was right.  
Sara slipped in and out of consciousness throughout the two hours it took them to return to the League, there was a pool of blood surrounding her, and she frequently choked on the bile making it's way up her throat. “Keep the pressure on her wound!” one of the the older assassins growled at the man who was told to keep Sara alive until she was seen to by the healers, or he was to blame for the death of the Heir's Beloved.  
Sara's body jolted as she started to go into convulsions, the pain becoming too much to bear. She passed out, not being able to take it any more.  
Nyssa was furious that the men had let Sara get hurt, and paced around their room nervously. She whispered curses in Arabic, reprimanding herself for letting Sara leave angry, for scolding her, when in actual fact she should have been thanking her. But no, she had to be the tough one and mess everything up. Her eyes stung from unshed tears, tears that she refused to let fall. She went to the bathroom and rinsed her face, hopefully her Beloved would return home soon.  
Word was sent to Nyssa as soon as Sara arrived, she immediately stormed out of her room and headed to the healing rooms.   
By the time she arrived, Sara had been stabilized, and she was awake, weak, but awake, and alive, that is what mattered.   
Nyssa stood by the door of the room until she saw the nurses were no longer needed. “Leave us,” she instructed. They hurriedly left, not wanting to anger the Heir to the Demon more than she already was.  
As soon as they were out of sight, and earshot, Nyssa rushed to Sara's side. “I'm so sorry Sara, I am so terribly sorry that I hurt you!” Nyssa's eyes were filled with vulnerability. “Please, please don't leave me my little bird. I cannot imagine living a life without you in it, I would sooner die than have to live a life without you by my side,” her eyes started to fill with tears.   
Sara lifted a hand up to Nyssa's cheek, “It's okay, I'm fine, and this,” she gestured to the puncture wound in her abdomen, “This is just a scratch, I'll be better in no time, I promise.” Sara smiled at the woman, whose eyes seemed to be filled with worry.   
Sara gently patted the side of the hospital bed that she wasn't occupying, so that Nyssa knew she wanted her close by. Nyssa hesitantly sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around the smaller woman's shoulders.  
“Don't ever leave me my precious Canary,” Nyssa whispered into the blonde's hair,  
“Never,” Sara told her, looking up at the beautiful brunette who she had given her heart to.  
Nyssa leaned down and gave Sara a kiss, it was returned. It sent electricity surging through their bodies as if it were the first time their lips had touched, Sara brought her hands to Nyssa's face and they ended the kiss.  
Sara leaned her forehead against Nyssa's “I love you,” she whispered the words as if they were the most precious things to have left her lips,  
“As do I my Beloved,” Nyssa told her, affectionately kissing her forehead. “Now go to sleep, you need to heal my Darling.”  
Sara closed her eyes, and breathed in her girlfriend's scent, she felt safe in Nyssa's arms--- She felt home.   
Nyssa ran her fingers through her Beloved's golden locks, and realized that there was no place she'd rather be than in her Canary's arms. Sara was all she lived for, Sara was her rock, Sara was her home.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course Sara has to protect Nyssa's honour, what kind of girlfriend would she be if she didn't?  
> What did you guys think?   
> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are welcome!  
> All mistakes are mine.  
> Feel free to request! (No smut)   
> My Tumblr is shyswiftiehorsegirl (Don't judge the name...)


End file.
